fanmade_works_v2fandomcom-20200214-history
A Tour of the Kingdom (Alice version)
Meanwhile, back in Atlantica, it was late at night and Dijon, having heard of his niece’s runaway, had ordered several search parties to find her. Donald reached the throne room as Dijon paced back and forth looking out the window, worried about his niece. "Any sign of them?" asked Dijon. "No, Your Majesty. We've searched everywhere," replied Donald. "We've found no trace of your niece - or Timon." Saddened that they haven’t been found, but not giving up on them, Dijon said to Donald, "Well, keep looking. Leave no shell unturned, no coral unexplored. Let no one in this kingdom sleep until she's safe at home." Donald bowed before Dijon, saying, "Yes sire." And then he swam off. Alone again, Dijon collapsed on his throne, exhausted. Feeling sorry for what he did to Alice, he said to himself, "Oh, what have I done? What have I done?" The following morning, Gideon and Alice got ready for their tour of his kingdom. The couple got into Danny's chariot. Alice was now wearing a light blue dress with a white pinafore apron, corset, petticoat, stockings and black Mary Jane shoes with her black bow headband. With that, the couple started heading out after waving goodbye to the Grand Duke and Cinderella. Two of Gideon's guards opened the gates, and, thus, began the tour of the kingdom. A horse pulled the chariot towards the kingdom as Alice looked around. She marveled at everything in sight. For years, she had dreamed of what it would be like to be in the normal world, and now, she was finally getting the chance to experience it. Gideon watched Alice and smiled. He was glad that she was enjoying herself. Alice was also fascinated by how the horse was pulling the chariot. As the chariot rode down a bridge, Cody and Edmond jumped out of the water and saw Alice riding with Gideon. "Has he kissed her yet?" Edmond asked. "Not yet." Timon whispered harshly. "Aw, man!" Cody grumbled, shaking his head. They crossed the bridge into the main square of the village. It was bustling with activity. Gideon guided the carriage to the very center. There was so much activity with humans and normal animals, and the girl was fascinated in all of it. Everything, from the blacksmith's billows to a crate of chickens carried by a human farmer made her smile and gasp and jump up and down. She caught sight of a small puppet show with puppeteers and raced over, pulling the cloth puppet off of the puppeteer's hand. After they finished a snack, the girl caught sight of a dance pavilion. The dancers at the dance pavilion are Sora dancing with Namine and Willy dancing with Abigail. She rushed towards it excitedly. Gideon was an experienced dancer and he guided her through a few simple steps. She stumbled but he caught her and made it look natural. He had always had a talent with making his dance partners look flawless while they danced with him. He lifted her into the air and spun her around. She wasn't at all heavy and Gideon was strong. She learned the steps quickly. Her hands rested in his lightly so that he could lead her around the floor. She followed his motions, turing when he flicked his wrist and stepping closer to him when he pressed on her back. In minutes, she went from being a beginner to being the best partner he had ever had. The tour continued once again on the chariot. Nearby, Jiminy hopped overhead and landed on a stone ledge. "Yo, Cody! Edmond!" he called, "Any kissing?" Cody shook his head sadly. "No, not yet." By now, Jiminy was getting impatient. "Hmm. Well they - they better get crackin'." he said. The chariot rode out of the kingdom. By now, Alice had gotten two baguettes, a pair of boots, and a little black hat. Gideon bought her some flowers as well. He hoped she like them. She was having a great time. During the ride, Gideon let Alice get a chance to drive the chariot. But under Alice's control, the chariot rode much faster than when Gideon was in control. The chariot went wildly in many directions. After ducking from hitting a tree branch, the duo looked ahead, and while Alice was still excited, Gideon gasped in fear. The chariot was riding right towards a cliff. He ducked down, sure that they were going to plummet to the bottom of it and be smashed against the rocks, But the horse leaped and made it to the other side. The chariot landed with a bump before getting back under control. This was a thrilling action, but as Gideon pulled himself together, he saw that Alice was still enjoying herself. Happy for Alice, he relaxed and let Alice continue driving. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Little Mermaid Fanfiction Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmake Category:The Little Mermaid Spoofs